thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Defense Force 2: Invaders From Planet Space
thumb|350px|Official Facebook announcement image Earth Defense Force 2: Invaders From Planet Space is a port of Global Defense Force. It was released by XSEED Games in North America on December 8th, 2015 for the PlayStation Vita on the same day as Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair. It cost $29.99 at release. The game follows the tactic of Earth Defense Force 2017 Portable of retconning the original title in such a way as to introduce a class released in later games earlier in the series' chronology -- in this case, the Air Raider reappears after its original appearance in Earth Defense Force 2025, bringing the total number of playable classes to 3. It also renames the Ranger to "Infantry" and the giant insects are officially referred to as "Buggernauts". It also officially dates EDF 2 to take place in 2019, two years after Monster Attack, Earth Defense Force 2017, and Earth Defense Force Insect Armageddon, and 6 years before Earth Defense Force 2025 and The Shadow of New Despair. It also features a multiplayer mode and a new English dub. It is rated T for animated blood, mild language, and violence. Storyline This information is copied verbatim from the official site for the sake of posterity. Dateline: 2017 The alien invasion struck without warning. Enormous insectoid creatures known as “Buggernauts,” and their alien masters known simply as “Invaders,” arrived from outer space and wrought havoc upon the world. They had no interest in communicating with us – they sought only to wipe us off the face of the planet. The end of mankind was at hand... Dateline: 2018 Against all odds, we fought back against the invasion fleet, and after one final, fierce clash, we drove the aliens away and began the painful process of rebuilding. Now that we knew we weren’t alone in the universe, however, the nations of the world came together, began laying the foundations of a world government, and agreed to establish a multinational military power known as the “Earth Defense Force.” Dedicated to defending Earth against any further incursions from beyond the stars, members of the EDF are trained to battle any conceivable threat by any means necessary. The EDF’s new ace in the hole is a special ops division known as the “Pale Wings.” Equipped with versatile jetpacks and energy weapons based on reverse-engineered alien technology, they’re ready any time of the day or night to crush the enemy from above. And at the rear of EDF’s ranks, elite “Air Raiders” stand at the ready too, applying their tactical knowledge, high-tech gadgetry and precision bombardments to keep any potential threats right where we want ‘em: dead. Dateline: 2019 After scarcely more than one brief year to get all our ducks in a row, the aliens have returned for an encore. But this time, the EDF is ready and waiting. Wait till they see what we’ve got in store for ‘em now... Playable Classes Infantry (Ranger) The grunt soldier, or Infantry, is the generic term for the EDF ground force and its individual soldiers. They form the backbone of the EDF Peacekeepers, and there are about 300,000 of them all over the world. Infantrymen are skilled with weapons that cause kinetic damage, such as rifles and rocket launchers, and are combat experts skilled in many other types of man-portable weapons as well. Pale Wing The Pale Wings are an elite force who use special weapons and jetpacks. Because their gear needs to be lightweight, their armor is not as strong as the Infantry's. Pale Wings use special weapons made with the Invaders' technology, but those weapons often consume the same energy they use to fly, so a skilled soldier must pay close attention to their energy reserves at all times. Air Raider Air Raiders are not keen on close-quarters combat, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have their place in bug extermination. They can survey the battle from afar and call for intense aerial bombardments, which can annihilate enemy forces over a wide area and often turn the tide of battle. Air Raiders are also excellent drivers and pilots, able to handle both tanks and gunships with ease. External links *Official webpage Category:Earth Defense Force Category:Video Games Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Action Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Games By D3